The present invention relates generally to a removable sharpening attachment for use with a rotary hand tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable sharpening attachment for a powered rotary hand tool that can be used to easily sharpen such items as gardening tools, metal blades and lawn mower blades.
Various types of sharpening devices are currently known, including grinding wheels and discs that can coupled to a hand drill or other rotary hand tool. However, most sharpening devices that are used to sharpen tools, such as gardening tools, metal blades, lawn mower blades and the like, are devices that have support surfaces or guides for grinding a surface or an edge of a blade or tool at a particular angle. Devices of this type are most commonly relatively stationary rather than portable, in that the blade or tool is usually brought to the device for sharpening rather than the device being carried to the blade or tool where it is sharpened.